Hommes ou Dieux ?
by Kowai
Summary: Deux personnages cherchent comment accéder à une vallée et une jeune filles les aide. Voilà mon résumé, c nul je sais !


**Homme ou Dieux ?**

Auteur : melinda

Email : melinda075@hotmail.com

Disclamer : ce manga qui a existé il y a longtemps ne m'appartiens pas, et c bien dommage ^^o

Genre : Yaoi, Pov, Hetéro, UA

Couple : à la demande de LyLio, Andy x Joe, May x Terry, Lili x Lancorn pis la suite on verra après. Voilà ^^ t'est contente LyLio ?

Remarque: Si vous connaissez pas Fatal Fury, eh bien j'y peux rien, mais j'espère que ma fic vous plairas. De toute façon, je vais décrire tous les personnages et leur statue sociale. Donc normalement, aucun soucis.

Et vu que c'est une UA, yen à encore moins ^^o   

***********************

         C'était le début du moins de juin, il faisait un soleil éclatant et une chaleur  abominable.

  Dès qu'on passait dans une rue, la seule chose que l'ont pouvais voir, était des hommes torses nus ainsi que des femmes et des enfants habillés le plus légèrement possible. 

 Il n'avait jamais fait aussi chaud depuis cinquante bonnes années, et tout le monde semblait d'ailleurs s'en inquiéter.

Une telle vague de chaleur au debut du mois de Juin ne prévoyait rien de bon d'après les anciens du village.

  Chacun s'arrangeait comme il pouvait pour trouver un temps soit peu de fraîcheur. Les lacs et étang de la région étaient submergés par les habitants de différentes villes ou villages.

 Seul un endroit était resté neutre, un endroit sacré que les habitants n'approchait jamais.

 D'après une légende, c'était un endroit très dangereux, des hommes aux pouvoirs aux mystiques s'y livraient une bataille sans merci.

Personne n'avait jamais accédé à cette vallée cachée, ou du moins, ceux qui y étaient allés n'en était jamais revenu vivant.

Seul un homme en revînt, mais, peu de temps après son retour, il mourut brusquement d'une attaque cardiaque. 

 Et les habitants ne purent rien apprendre, mis à part que les gens qui y habitaient avaient vraiment des pouvoirs « magiques ».

Tout le village fut secoué par la nouvelle et toutes les télévisions du monde entier vinrent voir ses sois disant « dieux ».

Aucun journaliste ne trouva de piste, sur de quelconque pouvoir où entité vivant dans cette vallée nommé par les habitants « Valley of Death » [1].

         Depuis peu, deux journalistes étaient arrivés dans le village.

L'un d'eux était un homme avec une vraie carrure d'athlète. Il était brun, le visage légèrement allongé et de magnifiques yeux marron.

Ne portant qu'un simple jean, toutes les femmes semblaient apprécier sa musculature avantageuse. Les habitants ne connaissaient que son prénom, le mystère de son nom de famille persistait. Il s'appelait Joe.

         L'autre journaliste était une femme. Et quelle femme ! Elle devait sûrement être la plus belle du monde, car avec ses yeux marron reflétant la joie de vivre et sa queue de cheval se balançant au grés de ses pas, elle ressemblait à un ange. Elle portait un jean très court, lui arrivant en dessous de fesse et un T-shirt s'arrêtant juste à quelques centimètres de sa poitrine. Les femmes du village trouvaient que ses vêtements n'étaient pas décents. Seulement personne n'osait faire la réflexion. Car cette journaliste était d'une bonté extrême. Maï, car telle était son nom, allait souvent se promener dans les rues et s'amusait avec les enfants, leurs apportant de temps en temps des sucreries. 

         Aujourd'hui, Maï et Joe allèrent se promener près du temple sacré, où, derrière une grande porte, se trouvait la vallée interdite.

_ Ce temple est magnifique ! S'exclama Joe.

_ Tu sais Joe, beaucoup de temples chinois sont comme cela. Celui là, en est un parmi tant d'autres sauf qu'il a une particularité. Il cache un secret au de-là de notre imagination. La plus beau secret du monde, j'en suis sûr.

Le jeune homme écoutait et appréciait les  paroles de son amie.

 _Tu as sûrement raison, j'aimerais tant y accéder !

_ Je ne crois pas que cela soit possible, malheureusement. Mais avec beaucoup de volonté et en rassemblant ce pouvoir intérieur se trouvant dans nos cœur nous y parviendront, je l'espère.

_ Oui, tu as raison, il ne faut pas perdre espoir !  

_ Bonjour, que faites-vous ici dans ce temple sacrée ? Demanda une voix d'enfant.

Les deux journalistes se retournèrent pour faire face à l'enfant la plus mignonne qui n'est jamais existé sur cette Terre.

Elle devait avoir un peu près 8 ans et pour son âge, elle était extrêmement jolie. Dans ses yeux vert émeraude touchant on pouvant voir une tristesse et une mélancolie hors du commun. 

Mais même avec cela elle avait une présence surprenante.

Ses cheveux étaient eux aussi vert émeraude attaché par une barrette en forme de nœud papillon. Elle ressemblait vraiment à un petit ange.

Etrangement, la petite avait dans ses mains, une gerbe de fleur.

Malgré la surprise qui la parcourait, Maï s'avança vers l'enfant, s'accroupi de façon à être à sa hauteur et lui demanda gentiment :

_ Bonjour, moi je m'appelle Maï et voici Joe, et toi qu'elle est ton nom ?

_ Je m'appelle Lili, je garde ce temple.

_ Pourquoi est-ce qu'une enfant de ton âge garde-t-elle un temple si important ? Demande Joe, surpris.

_ Joe ! Un peu de tact s'il te plait ! Excuse-le Lili parfois il raconte des bêtises. 

_ Se n'est rien, votre amie à simplement fait part de ce qu'il pensait ! Répondit calmement l'enfant. Je suis la gardienne de ce temple, car il y a un certain nombre d'année, un homme qui habitait dans la vallée secrète m'a sauvé d'une mort certaine. Mais j'étais gravement blesser alors il m'a ramené chez lui et m'a soigner. Les années ont passé et je suis restée chez lui durant 10 ans. Lorsque j'ai dû rentrer chez moi, j'avais 18 ans. Pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons du peuple et que ainsi il me considère comme une sorcière. Il m'a redonné la corpulence d'une enfant de 8 ans, mais dans mon cœur, je suis restée la jeune fille que j'étais. J'ai essayé d'expliquer que j'avais 18 ans et que dans cette vallée, il n'y avait aucune guerre, mais personne n'a voulu me croire. Ils préféraient écouter les anciens et leurs fausses légendes. Par contre, une seule chose était vraie, ses hommes qui habitaient là-bas ont des pouvoirs mystiques hors du commun. De plus, l'homme qui m'avaient recueillit m'a effacer une partit de ma mémoire et beaucoup de chose reste flou. Comme son visage, je n'arrive pas à m'en souvenir, et étrangement, quand je pense à lui, j'ai un pincement au cœur.

Maï et Joe fixait l'enfant avec une intensité dans leur regard, qui surpassait l'entendement.  

La jeune femme avait presque les larmes aux yeux.

_ Alors, c'est vrai, cette vallée existe bien ! Nous avons réussit à la trouver, et nous avons une preuve vivante qu'il n'y a pas de danger. Ça va faire la Une des journaux !

Le regard de Lili devint soudain dur. Elle déposa délicatement la gerbe de fleur à terre et leva les mains vers eux.

_ On m'a permit de développer un pouvoir quand j'étais là-bas. Il consiste à effacer la mémoire des gens, je suis désolée, pourtant, j'ai sentit dans vos cœurs que ce n'était pas un stupide journal qui vous intéressaient. J'ai sûrement dû me tromper.

Les petites mains de Lili devirent d'une couleur dorée et elle déclara :

_ Demain, quand vous vous réveillerez, vous vous souviendrez de notre conversation, mais vous oublierez vos envies de tout raconter. A partir de demain, vous suivrez ce que vous dicte votre cœur.

Lorsqu'elle rabaissa ses mains, les corps inertes des deux journalistes retombèrent à terre.

L'enfant récupéra sa gerbe de fleur et s'approcha doucement vers les portes du temple.

Quand elle y fut, elle s'agenouilla et murmura :

_ Lancorn, même si j'ai oublié ton visage, je ne n'oublierai jamais les sentiments que j'éprouve en pensant à toi. Aujourd'hui j'ai fait la connaissance de ses personnes. En les voyant, j'ai cru qu'il était comme toi. Je sentais un pouvoir aux fonds de leurs cœurs. Mais ils ont eu la réaction de tous les mortels. Alors j'ai dû effacer une infime partie de leur mémoire. Lancorn, je t'aime, j'espère que les autres vont bien. Que cette vallée reste neutre pour toujours et que personne ne vienne troublé cette paix et ce calme.

Lili repartit comme elle fut venue et laissa Maï et Joe dans leur profond sommeil.

*******************************

Lorsque Joe et Maï se réveillèrent le lendemain alors que le soleil était déjà à son zénith.

Tous deux avaient très mal à la tête à cause du léger lavage de cerveau de la veille.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ? Demanda Maï étonné d'être dehors.

_ Je ne sais pas, tout ce que je me souviens, c'est de la conversation que l'ont à eu avec cette petite fille…

_ Lili

_ Oui Lili et elle nous a dit des trucs importants sur la vallée.

_ Oui, ça me revient maintenant. Il faut aller se mettre à l'abri, sinon on va littéralement grillé à cause de cette chaleur. 

Les deux amis retournèrent au village sous l'atmosphère étouffante du soleil.

Là ils commencèrent à chercher Lili et ils la trouvèrent assise dans un grand jardin.

La petite était à une  table sous un parasol qui la protégeait de tous les mauvais rayons.

Les journalistes s'approchèrent de la table, leurs pas n'était pas très rassurer, car l'enfant paraissait très concentré sur une feuille de papier.

_ Bonjour Lili, on peut s'asseoir ? Demanda poliment Maï.

Sans pour autant lever les yeux vers eux, la petite hocha la tête.

_ Merci.

_ Que voulez-vous ?

Cette question les déstabilisa quelques secondes, mais Maï se décida à demander qui la travaillait depuis son arrivée.

_ Euh, nous voudrions savoir si il y a un moyen pour accéder à la vallée ?

_ J'attendais cette question depuis votre venu dans ce village. Avez-vous remarqué  qu'il y avait des inscriptions sur la porte ?

_ Euh, non ! Je n'en aie pas vu ! Du moins je crois !            

Joe ferma les yeux en essayant de se remémorer la façade de la grande porte.

_ Joe, vous n'avez pas bien regardé alors. Car il y a des inscriptions dessus qui vous permettront d'accéder à la vallée.  

_ Et c'est tout ! S'exclama Maï avec colère.

_ Vous savez, je vous en aie déjà trop dit. Répondit Lili avec calme. Mais il y a une dernière chose que vous devez savoir. Vous devez avoir un cœur pur pour accéder à cette vallée. Les inscriptions que vous trouverez sont en ancien chinois, bonne chance. Et faite attention à la moindre petite chose, même infime.

De plus, la pleine Lune vous éclairera dans vos recherches.

 _ La pleine Lune ? S'exclama Joe

_ C'est tout, je n'aie plus le droit de vous aidez. Laissez-moi maintenant.

Les deux amis ne cherchèrent pas à convaincre l'enfant, car ils savaient qu'elle ne dirait rien de plus.

Ils repartirent mais n'allèrent pas tout de suite devant la porte, car il faisait encore trop chaud

Ils décidèrent d'aller dans la chambre d'hôtel qu'il avait loué quelques semaines plus tôt afin de s'y reposer.

         La chambre était très belle,  il y avait de magnifiques rideaux en soie rouge et deux lits l'un à côté avec eux aussi, des drap de soie qui valaient sûrement très cher. Chacun observa la pièce, impressionner. 

_ Et bien, ils n'ont pas fait les choses à moitié ! S'étonna le brun.

_ Comme tu dis. Joe, la phrase de la gamine, elle me trotte encore dans la tête.

Qu'a-t-elle voulu nous dire ? La pleine Lune vous éclairera dans vos recherches ! C'est étrange comme phrase, peut-être est-ce une énigme ! Tu ne penses pas ?

_ Si, mais je ne vois pas l'allusion à la pleine Lune. 

_ Peut-être que j'ai une idée, mais il se pourrait que se soit idiot !

_ Dit quand même.

_ Et bien, peux être que la Lune à une rapport direct sur les inscriptions. Il se pourrait que en fait, elles apparaissent durant la pleine Lune, tu ne crois pas ? S'expliqua la jeune fille.

_ Je ne sais pas. C'est quand la pleine Lune ? De plus, comment cela, se peut-il que ses inscriptions n'apparaissent que la nuit ! Je ne vois pas la logique dans 

tout cela ! Je reste perplexe.

_ Tu sais, la logique on peut l'oublier depuis un bout de temps, car une jeune fille de 18 ans dans le corps d'une gamine de 8 ans et nous qui pouvons développer des pouvoirs, c'est pas ce qu'on peut appeler de très normal ! Fit Maï avec un léger sourire. 

_ Hm, tu as sûrement raison. Mais la logique est une part importante.

_ Peut-être. Allez, il faut dormir un peu, ce soir c'est la pleine Lune, donc dodo, sinon on n'aura pas les yeux en face des trous pour examiner la porte.

Maï alla fermer les rideaux, enclencha de ventilateur et elle s'allongea dans son lit, essayant de dormir malgré la chaleur.

Joe fit de même, de toute façon trop fatigué pour protester.

En quelques minutes, ils finirent par tomber dans un sommeil profond.

Seulement, un rêve vint le troubler  légèrement.

Ils voyaient Lili, mais elle n'avait plus 8 ans, elle devait avoir environ 18 ans et à côté d'elle, il y avait un jeune homme assez beau d'ailleurs, qui la tenait par la main.

D'autres personnes apparaissaient petit à petit, mais ils ne distinguaient que des silhouettes.

Ses personnes inconnues commencèrent à se placer en mode d'attaque et soudain, une boule d'énergie gigantesque les souffla du rêve dans une douleur infernale.

C'est à ce moment précis que chacun se réveilla en criant, couvert de sueur de la tête au pied et leur corps complètement endoloris. 

_ Joe, tu es là ? Appela Maï, le souffle court.

_ Oui. Mais que…Que s'est-il passé ? Aïe, putain, j'ai mal…

Joe porta sa main à son épaule gauche dans un léger cri de douleur.

La jeune fille était restée sur son lit le souffle encore saccadé par ce soudain engourdissement de ses membres commença à s'inquiéter.

_ Qu'est qu'il y a  Joe ? 

_ Je…Je sais pas, ça me brûle à l'épaule gauche,… ça fait mal.

Joe poussa un grognement.

_ Attends, je viens voir.

Maï se leva assez lentement et alla rejoindre son ami  regardant son épaule gauche les yeux ronds.

_ Joe…je…tu…tu…as…euh…un…truc, un truc, un signe sur l'épaule…comme si tu avais été marquer au fer sauf qu'il y a de la couleur !

_ Quoi ?!!!!

_ Je…Je te jure, on dirais  tigre noir et orange, il est super ce tigre d'ailleurs.

_ Le bien et le mal. Murmura le brun. Le bien et le mal, je ne vois pas ce que ça à  voir avec cette vallée et ce que ce tigre vient faire là !

_ Tu peux regarder pour moi, s'il te plait, car je sens aussi une brûlure dans tout le dos.

Joe alla regarder à son tour et fut subjuguer par le dessin qu'elle avait dans le dos. C'était un immense dragon bleu et argent semblant s'enrouler sur sa colonne vertébrale. Il n'avait jamais vu quelque chose de pareil !    

_ Au mon dieu !!!

_ Quoi ! Joe explique toi, et vite !

_ Tu…tu as un dragon bleu et argent qui entoure toute ta colonne vertébrale, c'est super impressionnant, je te jure ! Un truc est bizarre, sa tête est placée juste à l'endroit exact où il y a ton cœur. Ça fait presque peur ! On dirait qu'il va te broyer la colonne ou te bouffer le coeur ! Arf, merde, ça recommence à brûler.

Le jeune homme se leva d'un bond et alla immédiatement vers la bassine pour se mettre un gant frai sur son épaule encore brûlante.

_ Tu crois que Lili y est pour quelque chose ? Demanda le jeune homme.

_ Je ne crois pas, j'en suis sûr ! Oh, regarde, il fait déjà nuit, avec tout ce chantier je n'avais même pas remarquer qu'il faisait nuit.

Joe alla ouvrir les rideaux et tous deux purent voir la plus magnifique des pleine Lune qu'il y avait sur cette Terre.

*******

Une personne écoutait calmement derrière la porte de la chambre.

Un sourire semblait inonder son visage et quelques larmes de joie coulaient sur ses joues d'enfant.

_ Les élus ont été découverts, je vais bientôt te rejoindre mon amour. Et nous pourrons vivre ensemble pour l'éternité une fois cette guerre finie.

*******

_ Elle est magnifique, on dirait qu'elle n'ait qu'à quelques mètres de nous. Comme si on pouvait la touché du bout des doigts. S'exclama la brune. 

Joe et Maï était ébahit devant cette pureté éclatante qui était la Lune.

_ Vite, il faut y aller maintenant, sinon nos espoir seront anéantit.

_ Oui, tu as raison.

Tous deux allèrent s'habiller et partirent quelques minutes après que Maï ait mit un bandage à l'épaule de Joe.

Se fut une fois devant la porte que le spectacle commença.

C'était vrai, la pleine lune avait une influence sur cette porte, des inscriptions apparurent, écrites de couleurs or en ancien chinois.  

Joe s'affaira immédiatement à traduire, pendant que Maï faisait le gué ou cas où des habitants viendraient dans les parages.

_ Magne tes fesses Joe, si ya quelqu'un qui rapplique, je vois pas l'excuse que l'ont va donner.

_  Attends écoute ça :

Il y a quelques milliers d'année, un objet -dont je ne connais pas le nom-, donnait au roi de cette vallée -ou de ce royaume plutôt- un pouvoir immense, il avait le don de pouvoir contrôler les éléments, donc l'eau, le feu, la terre et l'air.

Ce roi était respecté par mis tous, il était juste et il avait instauré un système monarchique extrêmement bien mené. Aucun de ses sujets ne pouvaient être pauvre où plus riche les uns que les autres. Chaque enfant avait le droit à une éducation normale et tout les monde pouvait travailler.

Mais malheureusement, comme tous les être humains, le roi finit par mourir et n'ayant aucun héritier il dû cacher son objet quelque part de façon à ce que personne ne devienne le roi du monde. En mourant, vu qu'il n'avait pas choisit qui allait le succéder, une guerre abominablement sanglante et meurtrière débuta.

Certaines personnes  partirent de la vallée,  mais ils furent tués à ses portes en essayant de sortir. C'est pour cela que cette vallée s'appelle, « Valley of the Death ». Au bout de cent ans un peu près, une nouvelle génération arriva et un groupe de 4 adolescents se rebellèrent contre la guerre et la firent s'arrêter.

Seulement  quelque temps après avoir reprit le trône, un prophète vint les voir et leurs apprirent que dans 200 ans exactement, les forcent obscures resurgiraient et qu'ils devraient mener un combat plus dur que jamais. Mais dans cette prophétie, il y avait un « hic ». Pour pouvoir arrêter ses forces obscures, il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen, il fallait que des « élus » de l'autre côté de la vallée leurs viennent en aide. Ces personnes seraient aux nombres de deux ayant déjà acquis certaines bases      magiques. Tous ce qu'ils surent en plus étaient que ses personnes avaient un cœur pur et que l'ont pourrait les reconnaîtrent grâce à un….un dragon entourant chez l'un la colonne vertébrale…et chez l'autre un tigre près de l'épaule gauche.

La légende s'arrête là Maï. Mais…je…c'est impossible…

Maï regardait Joe, ne pouvant articuler un mot.

Elle semblait presque au bord de l'évanouissement, ou plutôt au bord de la crise de nerf.

_ Mais…c'est…c'est pas possible…on ne peux pas être des « élus » c'est impossible.

_ Non, c'est tout à fait possible. Déclara une voix derrière eux

Maï et Joe se retournèrent pour voir devant eux, Lili.

La petite fille était habillée comme dans l'ancienne tradition chinoise. 

Elle était vêtue de magnifiques vêtements de soie brodée, un dragon dans le dos et d'un tigre près du cœur apparaissaient nettement sur ses habille somptueux.

Ses cheveux avaient été relevés en un superbe chignon fait avec des baguettes pour qu'il tienne au mieux.   

Elle ressemblait à une déesse vêtue ainsi.

Pendant quelques minutes le temps sembla s'arrêter, Maï observait Lili avait une détermination impressionnante.

Joe lui regardait Lili dans les yeux, tous deux semblait s'affronter du regard.

_ Explique nous, je commence à avoir mal au crâne à force d'essayer de comprendre. Déclara Maï au bout de quelques minutes qui paressèrent interminable.

_ Que voulez-vous savoir ? Demanda l'enfant, continuant à regarder Joe dans les yeux.

_ C'est très simple, pourquoi nous !?? S'exclama le brun avec énervement.

_ Vous avez un cœur pur. Et de toute façon, vous avez été choisit depuis des générations. Vous ne pouvez pas renier les dons que les dieux vous ont accordés.

En faisant cela, vous allez détruire la Terre entière. Avez-vous envie que vos proches deviennent des esclaves ? Qu'ils doivent obéir à des démons ne laissant que la mort sur leurs chemins ? C'est ce que vous voulez ? En reniant cela, vous laisserez la Terre à une mort certaine !

La voix de Lili n'était plus du tout calme, elle était pleine de colère et d'une haine très mal contenue.

_ Je vous laisse faire votre choix, mais je vous préviens, si vous n'acceptez pas, vous serez condamné à mourir avec tous ses habitants de la Terre.

De plus, les démons partiront quoiqu'il arrive à la recherche des deux élus et je peux vous dire que si il vous trouve, vous allez mourir dans une douleur atroce.

Je vous aurais au moins prévenu.

Maï et Joe semblaient statufier devant les paroles de Lili, tous deux ne voyaient plus l'enfant adorable et mystérieuse qu'il avait rencontré par hasard, maintenant il voyait une jeune fille entourée de flamme gigantesque qui brûlait autour d'elle, mais elle ne semblait ressentir aucune douleur, simplement une colère et une hargne  incroyablement saisissante et inquiétante.

Les deux journalistes commencèrent soudain à ressentir une peur qu'il ne se connaissaient pas.

Il est vrai que Lili, depuis leur première rencontre  elle les avait impressionné.

Pourtant elle n'était qu'une gamine de huit ans, mais elle avait quelque chose dans le regard, une lueur.

Cette même lueur qu'il avait vu dans ses yeux la première fois, toujours cette même tristesse et cette mélancolie seulement aujourd'hui une chose s'était ajoutée à cela, une rage immense. Lili semblait tellement en colère que des larmes perlaient aux coins de ses yeux devenu presque rouge sang.

_ Il me faut une réponse maintenant, nous ne pouvons plus attendre. Les portes ne s'ouvrent que tout les dix ans. Si je n'aie pas votre réponse maintenant, nous sommes tous condamné.

Lili semblait être redevenu un peu prêt calme, elle regardait Maï et Joe alternativement avec un certain espoir dans ses yeux d'une vert émeraude perçant.

La jeune journaliste se tourna vers son coéquipier.

_ Joe, que devons nous faire ?? De toute façon quoiqu'il arrive nous finiront par mourir si je comprends bien. Je te laisse ce choix difficile, car j'irai où tu iras, nous sommes uni comme les cinq doigts de la mains tu te souviens ? 

_ Je ne sais pas Maï, je ne sais plus. C'est vrai je ne veux pas qu'il arrive quelque chose à mes proches, mais la personne à laquelle je tiens le plus c'est toi Maï que je considère comme une sœur, ma petite sœur. Tu sais, je pense qu'il faut les aider, nous allons nous battre tous les deux et vaincre ses connards qui veulent envahir la Terre, ok ?

_ Oui.

Tous deux se prirent la main et se retournèrent vers Lili pour donner leur réponse.

_ Lili, nous voulons t'aider, même si nous risquons de mourir, au moins on sera sûr que l'ont aura tous fait pour l'éviter. Déclara Maï avec un léger tremblement dans la voix.

Soudain une grande bourrasque de vent apparu, venu de nul part.

Ils durent tous se coucher à terre de façon à ne pas être soufflé.  

Mais les bourrasques devenaient de plus en plus puissance et bientôt, tous trois finir par s'évanouir sous le choc des objets qui leur tombaient sur la tête.

Trois silhouettes vinrent alors les chercher et les emmenèrent derrière la porte.

Ce qui se passa cette nuit-là resta secret et aucun habitant n'eu souvenir de la grande porte qui s'était ouverte.   

*******

Fin du premier chapitre, vous avez aimé ???????????

En tout cas je l'espère car moi j'ai bien l'intention de continuer cette fic ^^

Voilà

Le deuxième chapitre arrivera dans pfiouuuuuuuuuuuuu, euh en fait, je ne sais pas, mais il arrivera un jour c juré. 

[1] la vallée de la mort. Car tous ceux qui y sont allée, ne sont jamais revenus, ça fait peur hein !! ^^°  Tremblez pauvre mortels !


End file.
